


五次错过的父亲节，和一次没有错过的回忆

by yuki812



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 5+1, Father's Day, Gen, sort of fix-it?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules Hansen几次父亲节的回忆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次错过的父亲节，和一次没有错过的回忆

第一次 等待

2013年9月1日

Hercules Hansen到家已经是晚上11点多。悉尼初春的晚上还有点微凉，但临时被叫回基地执行任务一整天的Herc身上还是带着一层薄汗，他打开车门下车，迎面吹来的微风让他微微皱眉。推开家门前他发现起居室的灯还亮着，Angela在等他，他想。

进门的时候他听到不小的声音，像是在撕扯着什么。“Ange？你在做什么？”

起居室里，他的妻子正在费力地踮着脚扯下彩纸做的装饰彩带。

“哦，你回来了。”Angela放下手中的彩纸走过来，他们交换了简短的亲吻。

“你在做什么？”

“今天是父亲节，儿子的学校说要给父亲过节，所以他从上周就开始准备。”

“……哦。”

“你之前不是说今天可以休假，所以我就帮他准备了，还有蛋糕。”

“临时任务。”Herc哑声说。

“我知道，所以你上午来电话以后我就和Chuck说了，他不信，非要等你。”Angela的口气有点无奈又有点自豪，“他很固执，跟你一样。”

“Chuck睡了？”

“睡下了，你不去看看他？”

“嗯。”

楼上在儿子的房间门口，Herc有点迟疑，最后他叹了口气推开门。走廊昏暗的灯光照亮Chuck姜黄色的头发，走近后他发现Chuck的脸上还带着泪痕。他站在儿子的床前看着，也不知过了多久，直到Angela过来叫他，他才好像想起来上来是要做什么的。Herc走上前在儿子的床沿坐下，低头亲吻Chuck的额头。

“晚安，儿子。”停了一下，“谢谢。”

 

第二次 遗忘

2014年9月7日

Herc行色匆匆地走向自己的宿舍，他本来答应Scott晚上12点就会回去，现在已经12点半。推开门，他看到Scott双脚翘在宿舍里唯一的桌子上，嘴边叼着没点燃的烟。

“嘿，不是说好12点就回来吗？”

Herc皱着眉看向躺在上铺已经睡着的Chuck，招招手让Scott出来。Scott站起来，嘴里嘟哝着：“如果我早知道你是要我过来给这小子当保姆，我就不来了。”

Herc在他身后小心地关上门，合上之前他再看了一眼儿子。

“我叫你来不只是为了照顾Chuck。”他转头对Scott说，声音压得很低，“我听上面说环太平洋的国家要组成联盟共同对抗那些玩意。”

“你去不就得了。”Scott点燃嘴里的烟。

“Scott，这对你来说也是个机会。重新开始。”

“得了吧，就我？”

“听着，Scott，悉尼被毁了一半，Angela……死了。我还要照顾Chuck，没人能再给你擦屁股，你得给自己找点事做。”

“说到这个，那小子今天问起他妈妈。你还不打算告诉他吗？”

“……”

“行了，反正是你的事，他迟早得知道。”Scott转身推开门走进去，他好像突然想起什么，扭头对Herc说：“顺便，父亲节快乐，Herc。”

“什么？”

“今天是父亲节，想想身边能说这句话的只有你了吧。”

“什么时候了你还在想这个？”

Scott耸耸肩：“也不是我啦，是那小子，白天吃饭的时候突然说了一句，今天他好像就说过这么一句话，我就没听他再开过口。”

Herc皱眉，Chuck不愿意讲话？多久了？他上次和儿子的对话是什么时候？悉尼被毁以后，他带着Chuck逃出来，打电话叫来Scott照顾Chuck，然后就天天早出晚归忙于基地的善后事务，Scott老说Chuck很镇定，都不像他这个年龄该有的样子。Herc是个士兵，他知道什么是PTSD，也许该找专业人士和Chuck谈谈。会不会已经太晚了？Herc从心底感到一阵寒意。

Scott看他一直沉默着不说话，摇摇头，进屋关上了门。

 

第三次 争吵

2018年9月2日

Herc走下飞机，眼睛因为冰冷的风忍不住眯起来。11个小时前他还在可以称得上是炎热的香港，现在他来到极北严寒的安卡雷奇，即使时间已经迈入九月，傍晚的时候温度也只有个位数。Herc加快脚步走进学院的机库，他还不知道Stacker着急叫他过来是要做什么。

Marshal Stacker Pentecost的办公室里，办公室的主人站在窗边。听到敲门声，他扬声说进来，看到Herc的身影，他几不可闻地叹息了一下，拿起桌上的文件，递给Herc。接过文件的Herc只扫了一眼就知道那是什么，Chuck Hansen的学院入学申请，下面监护人同意的那栏还空着。他抬头看Stacker。

“你知道他会成为很好的游骑兵。”Stacker说。

“你也知道那不是问题的关键。”Herc哑声回答。

Stacker又叹了口气，说：“因为他还没成年，所以需要监护人同意，把你叫回来就是为了这个。至于你签不签，你们父子自己商量吧。”

这时响起敲门声。进来的15岁少年在看到办公室里除了Marshal还有自己的父亲，明显愣住，但那只有一瞬间，他马上皱紧眉头，梗着脖子不去看Herc，对Pentecost敬礼。

Stacker点点头，然后他走出办公室，把空间留给Hansen父子。

父子两个沉默了两分钟，气氛似乎已经凝固，Herc开口：“我以为我们已经讨论过这个问题。”

Chuck好像对空白的墙壁更感兴趣，就是不看Herc。

“Chuck，你不能加入学院。”

“为什么？”Chuck没有回头。

“因为你才15岁，你应该学习。”

“Mori去年就加入了，她比我还小。”

“那不一样，她加入的不是游骑兵项目。”

“我会成为游骑兵。你不同意我还是会成为。”Chuck终于转头看向Herc，他双眼明亮，似乎燃烧着火焰。

“你怎么成为？你甚至没有搭档。”

“我不管，反正学院会给我配。”

“那不一样，Chuck，你妈妈……”

“不许提妈妈！”

Herc费劲全身力量才忍住发抖的冲动。他在几年前就把那天悉尼的情况都告诉了Chuck，Chuck是个聪明的孩子，当他问到“那妈妈呢？”之后，Herc只有沉默，他就知道了：只有一个人能得救，最后活下来的是他而不是Angela。

“搭档的话，反正还有你，老头子，不是吗？”Chuck用嘲讽的口气说，“Scott总有一天会不行的，你看他现在每次出击之后的样子，我在这里都能听说他的‘壮举’。”

“不要直呼你叔叔的名字。”Herc几乎没有力气说话。

“我想怎么叫他是我的事，就像我要成为游骑兵也是我的事一样。老头子你最好把表签了，反正你签不签我都会加入学院。”甩下这最后一句话，Chuck扬着头走出办公室。

Herc回到学院为他保留的宿舍，把包甩到床上，忍不住在小小的空间里来回踱步，他还在想到底怎么样才能让Chuck打消加入猎人学院的念头。走到第十圈的时候，他的视线扫过墙上的电子钟，看清上面的数字后，他好像被人甩了一巴掌，停在宿舍中间。

Sunday Sep. 2nd 02:12

从香港飞到安卡雷奇的时差让他已经完全忘记从一个月前就在恐惧的日期。他脑中闪过无数的画面，Angela的笑脸，悉尼上空的蘑菇云，后来在空军基地每天只能看到睡颜的Chuck，知道Angela死讯时候嘴唇抖着只会无声流泪的Chuck，刚才吵架时候的Chuck。

Herc倒退着，好像要从眼前不断闪过的画面逃开，直到他的腿被床绊到，他跌坐在床上，将脸埋入双手。

 

第四次 忽视

2023年6月17日

Herc想，2023年对于PPDC来说是非常平静的一年。到现在为止还没有怪兽来袭的事件，各个Shatterdome里的战时钟时间都已走过283天。Herc一方面觉得没有怪兽来袭没有死亡很好，但另一方面这种暴风雨前的平静让他格外焦虑。

虽然没有怪兽来袭，但日常的训练仍然必不可少。昨天他才和Chuck做完一轮的drift模拟训练，他隐约记得他在Chuck的回忆里看到他和Mako一起去买东西。想想两个孩子的年龄，身为人父的Herc忍不住皱眉。

今天是周日，他打算去找Stacker喝一杯。到了Stacker的办公室，他敲门后进去，发现Mako也在办公室里。Stacker面前放着打开的礼品盒，里面是一个精致的领带夹。Herc一愣。Mako站直和他打招呼。

“稍息，士兵。”他忍不住嘴角上扬。“今天是你生日吗，Stacker？”

“不，咳咳，今天是父亲节。”Stacker和Mako好像都有点不好意思。

哦对，北半球的父亲节和他们那边不一样。Herc心想。他对着不好意思的两个人说：“那我今天就不借用Marshal了，Cadet Mori，你们好好过节。”

走出办公室，他突然明白了drift中看到的回忆，原来Chuck是在陪Mako挑父亲节礼物。他笑着摇摇头，为自己更早时候的担心感到好笑。

那天Herc过了平静的一天。没有人来找他。

 

第五次 迟到

2025年6月16日

Herc结束了一天工作，把眼镜摘下，揉揉眼角。距离陷阱行动已经过去将近半年，这半年中，他带领PPDC剩下的工作人员，处理战后的事宜。文件归档，Breach监测，媒体活动等等。大概四月多的时候，Herc发现自己的视力在逐渐下降，基地的医生检查过以后，用很多他听不懂的术语解释说，他长期驾驶Jaeger还有drift对大脑造成的负担太大，影响到他的视神经。Herc只是皱着眉头听完，然后去配了副眼镜，继续投身在工作里。他每天都让自己很忙，尽量不去想每天晚上都会梦到的背影，还有那句I know them all.

敲门声，他脚边的Max叫了两声，他看了眼表，晚上10点半，是谁这么晚来找他？

推开门探头进来的是Mako，他身后还有颗金色的脑袋也跟着探进来。Herc看着两个人忍不住微笑。

“没有打扰到你吧，Marshal Hansen？”Mako悄声问。

“没有，我正好差不多该走了。”

“那正好，我们来是想给你这个。”Mako说着递出一个小盒子。

“这是什么？”Herc接过，问道。

“是给你的礼物，父亲节快乐，Mr. Hansen。”回答的是Raleigh。

Herc扬起眉毛，可现在还不到九月份，哦对，这是北半球。盒子的包装很精致，但在很多地方都有磨损，看起来不像是新包装好的。Herc没说什么，拆开包装，里面是一个精致的领带夹。Herc觉得好像在哪里见过。

“其实……”Mako看到他的表情，开口说，“不知道您还记不记得，几年前我和Chuck一起去买过父亲节礼物，这是他当年买的。”

Herc猛地抬起头，睁大眼睛看着Mako。

“我当时问他是不是要送给您的，他没说话。我买了一样的送给sensei。回来以后在Kwoon道场垃圾箱里发现了这个。”

“你一直留到今天？”

“Chuck看到我捡出来了。他嫌我多管闲事，但他没让我再扔了，只是让我承诺不许给您。”Mako顿了下，又接着说，“我觉得，今天给您不算破坏承诺。”

Raleigh环住Mako的肩膀。

Herc怕自己开口眼泪就会直接落下，最后他只能点点头表示知道了。

 

+1

2012年9月2日的回忆

晚些时候，Herc回到他和Chuck的宿舍，Max跟在他的脚边。尘埃落定后他并没有搬出去，也没有整理Chuck的物品。Max现在每天晚上就睡在Chuck的床上。Herc手中拿着Chuck迟到两年的父亲节礼物，深吸口气，是时候整理Chuck的遗物了。

Chuck的私人物品并不是很多，毕竟他们当时才搬到香港没多久。Herc还是仔细地把每件东西都收好。在这个过程中，Herc发现了一个他从没见过的盒子，里面放的都是零碎的东西，照片、各地的零钱、游骑兵制服的一颗螺钉。照片大部分都是别人的，Herc翻看着，有Angela的，Mako的，Scott的，谁的都有，就是没有Herc。Herc苦笑，这也不难想象。直到他翻到盒子底，是一张对折的纸，边缘已经开始发黄。他小心翼翼地拿出来，打开，顿住。

纸上的一侧是一张照片，上面是他和年幼的Chuck，他抱着Chuck，头上戴着可笑的花环，Chuck大笑着亲吻他的脸颊。另外一侧是Chuck当时稚嫩的笔迹，写着My Dad and I. Father’s day last year. I love my dad very much!!

他还记得那天，初春的周日，他和Angela带着Chuck出去郊游。悉尼郊外的草丛上，花朵已经开始开放。Angela教Chuck编花环，Herc本以为Chuck会马上不耐烦跑去扑蝴蝶，但意外地，Chuck耐心地用粉色的小花编好一个硕大的花环，尖叫着Dad跑过来扑到Herc身上，煞有介事地把花环戴在Herc头上。

“Happy Father’s Day, Dad!”

“Thanks. Son.”

他一把捞起Chuck，男孩咯咯笑着抱住他的脖子，探头去亲吻他的一侧脸颊。他笑着亲回去，余光看到Angela拿起照相机。

Herc以为这张照片和他们那时的家一起，永远留在了悉尼的废墟里。

空荡荡的房间里，Herc的肩膀抽动着，Max抬头看他，舔舔他泪湿的脸颊。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 最后+1里面的照片地址：http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/643b0ebatw1ehfuzaqkwlj20yg13bwk4.jpg


End file.
